Crystal of Nightmares
Crystal of Nightmares is the 45th episode of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis In preparation for a big upcoming exam in their class, the Rangers go up to the mountain to study together at Billy's uncle's cabin. Rita devises a plan to activate the Crystal of Nightmares to break the Rangers' self-confidence. While they are sleeping, Goldar is sent down to Earth to use the crystal. With our heroes stripped of their confidence, are the Power Rangers finished as well? Bulk and Skull attempt to cheat on their test from the Rangers, but winds up with F's and extended periods of detention in Mr. Caplan's office. Plot At school, Kimberly and Trini are worried about an imminent science test; the boys, however, aren't, since they are planning to go to Billy's uncle's cabin to study all together. Of course, they invite the girls. Bulk and Skull, meanwhile, are having trouble of their own: Mr. Caplan gives them extremely bad report cards, and tells them that if they take another "D" in the next exam, they will be put in detention for a very long time. Bulk decides to follow the "geeks" to spy on them while they are studying, in an attempt to cheat and get them in detention like before. On the moon, Goldar is revealing his plan to Rita: he reactivated the Crystal of Nightmares in order to cause the Power Rangers to lose their confidence in themselves, making them easy targets. At the cabin, the gang go out to eat after an afternoon of studying. Bulk and Skull (dressed up as maids) enter searching their notes, but the boys quickly come back, forcing them to hide under a bed. During the night, Rita's general put his plan in motion: the Rangers dream of the worst moments of past battles, and share a nightmare in which Zordon strips them of their powers. However, Bulk and Skull endure some nightmares of their own when they become Power Rangers themselves and have a difficult time controlling the Megazord. This leaves them afraid and shaken so much that they are reluctant to go to stop Goldar once Zordon tells them of his plot. At the cave where he is hidden, the teens are easily pushed back by the putties since they don't believe they can win. Though scared, Jason is the only one that reacts enough to go past the putties and Goldar and manage to destroy the Crystal, giving the team their confidence back. They then defeat Goldar and Scorpina and hurry to school. Bulk and Skull, who slept during the entire ordeal, do the same. The Rangers all get "A's" on the test, while Bulk and Skull both get "F's", meaning a long period of detention for them. Mr. Caplan expresses his disappointment with the boys for flunking the test. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *??? as Cleaner Song *Fight Errors *Judging by their dream, Bulk and Skull somehow knew the Rangers' morph call as well as the general layout of Megazord's cockpit. *Billy and Trini switched positions after morphing. *Despite Megazord having to fight 2 opponents, Jason never considered summoning Dragonzord for help. Notes *The Rangers' nightmares are footages from five of the previous episodes: **Billy's nightmare was taken from "Power Ranger Punks". **Trini's nightmare was taken from "Itsy Bitsy Spider". **Zack's nightmare was taken from "Happy Birthday, Zack". **Kim's nightmare was taken from "Calamity Kimberly", although Tommy's parts from the footage are cut out. **Jason's nightmare was taken from "Green With Evil", Part Two. *Eighth time Tommy doesn't appear. *The costumes Bulk and Skull wear in their nightmare are the same of "Doomsday". *It's revealed that Bulk is allergic to dust. *The Megazord fight is recycled from "Green With Evil Part IV, Eclipsing Megazord". *A novella was released based on this episode (entitled "The Bad Dream Machine"). A few things are altered in the novella, such as Kim's dream. *When Goldar and Scorpina are hit with an energized slash from the Megazord's Power Sword, Goldar can briefly be seen in the middle of the explosion with King Sphinx. *Goldar now has a different face with a free moving mouth than his previous one which he will now have in all new American footage which will last until his final appearance in Power Rangers in Space. *In Bulk and Skull's dream sequence, as Skull tries to control the Megazord, Bulk snaps, "Who taught you how to drive?!", to which Skull responds, "Nobody! How'm I doin'?" They had this same exchange in "Green With Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord", with Skull in that instance driving the Youth Center bus. **Despite being a dream, this is the first time Bulk and Skull have been in any Megazord, as well as the only time American Footage of the Dino Megazord cockpit was made. **They will actually get to ride in a Megazord in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *The Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. See Also (Megazord VS. Goldar and Scorpina fight footage)